Monty/Reaver Sturmgeiru
Monty Sturmgeiru '(often referred to as ''"Reaper"), is an Arrancar and a former Viceroy of Nikolai Dragovich. He left the God King's service due to personal beliefs and now roams around Hueco Mundo and the Human World on his own. Appearance Monty is a fairly short person, standing about 5' 7" high. He has a fairly youthful appearance and stature, and is pretty lean. His hair is jet black, and very messy, usually reaching down to partially cover his eyes. His eyes themselves are also very strange, having blood red sclera and golden irises. His mask piece takes the form of the top piece of a jaw on the left side of his face, but it is usually covered by a series of bandages that cover all but the upper right side of his face, giving him an even creepier look. Unlike other Arrancar, Monty has never really liked the normal Arrancar attire, so he changed his. Monty usually wears a black duster with torn off sleeves that reaches down to his knees. He wears white hakama tied by a black sash for pants, and black combat boots for footwear. Personality Monty is a very quiet and cold individual to most, prefering silence over talking. He tends not to speak or hang around other people for that matter, even when necessary or needed. He tends to ignore others who wish to follow him, prefering to walk alone. There have been a few, however, that have found out that Monty is a warm and caring person once he's warmed up to a person. He will always be there to help his allies when he can, and even if it is an enemy Monty will try and defend women, children and the defenseless. During battle, Monty grows even colder and calculating, analyzing every move a person makes before striking. He does, however, detest killing and violence, so he would usually rather disable an opponent with his fists or the butt of his zanpakuto instead. He also has a great sense of honor, and will try to fight as fairly and equally as possible. There have been a few times where someone has angered Monty enough to have him snap, sending him into a bloodlust induced fury that has killed countless Hollows, Arrancar, Shinigami and humans alike. He hates this part of himself and believes it makes him a monster, so he has trained to repress most of his emotions and keep his anger in check. History Equipment *'''Bandage Seals : 'The bandages that Monty wears around his face are actually a very complex set of seals that restrict and contain his power. He can dispel the bandages by merely taking them off or turning them into pieces of his own reiatsu. Essentially, when equipped Monty's usual reiatsu is below average, making it easy to mistake him as just another low-class part of Nikolai's army. But when removed, his full reiatsu is unleashed, dramatically increasing his power to something comparable to a Senior Captain of the Gotei 13. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Before becoming a Viceroy to Nikolai, Monty had achieved Vasto Lordes, and as such had vast amounts of reiatsu. After becoming an Arrancar this power again grew radically, which earned him the position of Viceroy. After leaving the army, Monty began to train constantly, honing his skills and increasing his spiritual pressure. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities: Since becoming an Arrancar, Monty's physical abilities have grown as well, allowing him to wield and swing his zanpakuto one-handed with the slightest of ease, as well as allowing him to cut through rock and steel with no hint of trouble. But although his strength and endurance is great, his speed is his best attribute, allowing him to run at extreme rates for periods of time. *'''Sonido Master: *'Advanced Cero Proficiency:' *'Hakuda Expert:' 'Zanpakuto Sangre Demonio: '(Spanish: ''"Blood Demon"): Sangre Demonio is unusually long for a Zanpakuto, ranging in at about 1.65 meters (65 inches or 5 feet, five inches) long, making it almost as tall as he is. The hand guard and the blade itself is a bloody red in color, the handguard being circular and lined with spikes that just out three inches each. The handle is wrapped in crimson and black fabric, and a small rusted chain is attached to the end of it. The sheathe is a dark red in color, and wrapped in bandages and rusted chains as well. *'Blood Control: '''Even while in it's sealed form, Monty's zanpakuto grants him a lesser control of blood. He can use some of his abilities, such as Lanza Sangre or Vampiro, but their effects are slightly weaker than normal. He can also manipulate the blood inside an enemy, and use it to his own advantage. *'Resurrecion: 'The release phrase is "'Bind In Chains". After say the command, a mass of chains shoot out around Monty and wrap around him into a sphere. Blood begins to pour from the chains, and then they burst, revealing Monty's new form. In his Resurrecion state, Monty becomes the equivalent of an armored demon. His body is changed radically, with Monty becoming eight-feet tall and more monstrous. His clothes are no longer visible and the bandages are removed from his face. All over his body, bone has erupted from the skin, forming black spike plating along his arms, legs, torso, and head. His stomach is a dark crimson, with his Hollow Hole showing in the center of his chest. Monty hands are now armored claws, each long and deadly. Monty has also gained a tail in this form, three meters long and ending in a wicked spike-like appendage that can split apart and open into four side spikes with a mouth in the center. Unlike other Arrancar, Monty loses his mask fragments, instead gaining the head of a demon. His head has a more skeletal appearance and is armored as well. He has two small openings for a nose, a large gash for a mouth that's filled to the brim with needle-like teeth, and two sets of eyes. The eyes are each heterochromatic and similar to a snakes when the red aura around them is gone. The top left eye has red sclera and a white iris, the top right is black and yellow, the bottom left is red and gold, and the bottom right is violet and orange. Trivia *Monty Sturmgieru's profile picture and Resurrecion both made by Rtenzo at Deviantart. Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Characters